


Surprise Visiting

by AlexGlass



Series: Rarepair smut. Because I'm leaving the creativity to the sexytimes. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Did I write it anyway? Yes, Do I really ship it? No, Is it any good? I'd like to think so, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but you tell me, heterosexuality? don't know her, mentions of Kevin/Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexGlass/pseuds/AlexGlass
Summary: Jeremy visits Fox Tower so he an Neil can hook up, but instead gets a very naked Matt. Sex ensues.





	Surprise Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either

Jeremy checks his phone once more before entering fox tower. His flight was moved up, and now he’s here a couple of hours early. He’d tried calling Neil, and when that didn’t work leaving texts, but those have gone unreceived. Knowing Neil, he probably forgot to charge his phone, or to take it to class with him.

Hopefully he doesn’t forget to buy condoms like he promised, because Jeremy didn’t have time to get any just in case.

The elevator has one other person in it, a tall guy with curly hair who Jeremy vaguely remembers from previous visits. Judging from the guy’s faint squint, the sentiment is likely mutual. He gets out at the third floor, and pulls out his keychain. Neil gave him a key to his and Boyd’s dorm the last time he was here a couple of months ago, and he still can’t look at it without smiling.

Right now, turning the lock? He’s practically beaming.

Except then he enters the living room, and suddenly he’s a deer caught in the headlight, because Boyd is here. He’s sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, laptop in his lap.

Oh, and he’s also butt naked and hard as a rock.

A small mercy: Boyd seems to be as unsure of how to proceed as Jeremy. “Uh… hey,” Jeremy says, and immediately cringing mentally.

Boyd doesn’t seem to notice. That, or he’s as stuck as Jeremy is. “Heya,” he responds. “What’s up?”

Jeremy shrugs. He can play this cool. Yes he can. He can totally have this conversation without bringing up the part where Boyd is a goddamn giant in several respects and it’s running Jeremy to distraction. “Just visiting. Trojans still have a week before the break is over, thought I’d visit on friendly terms. Not as fun when you only see friends on the court.”

Matt nods. “True. Sit down? I’m assuming you’re here for Neil, he should be done with class soon, I think.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks Boyd.” Jeremy sits on the couch opposite Boyd.

“Dude, just call me Matt.” Matt smiles warmly. Unknown to Jeremy, Matt is having an equal crisis, Running to get dressed would mean acknowledging the awkwardness of the situation, and he can’t do that and live with himself. Lucky that Jeremy seems equally determined to ignore the elephant in the room. 

(No, that is  _ not _ what he calls it.)

Jeremy nods. “Same. I mean, call me Jeremy, not Knox.” He lets out a shaky laugh. This is so surreal. Everything about this conversation, surreal.

Except then Matt notices that Jeremy is sporting a semi through his jeans. His mouth goes a little dry at the implication, not to mention the  _ size  _ of that print, holy  _ shit _ . Matt quickly lifts his eyes back to Jeremy’s face, but it’s too late. He’s already noticed where his gaze went. So Matt just says the first thing that comes to mind. “Do you want help with that?”

Jeremy seems to have suddenly lost all ability to talk, so rather than open and close his mouth like a novelty singing fish animatronic, he just nods. Vigorously. Matt puts his laptop down next to the couch, circles the coffee table, and leans over Jeremy. This, he can do. This is easy. This is natural. This is his  _ element. _

At first, Matt doesn’t even pull Jeremy’s pants down, just puts his hand on the bulge and applies the slightest bit of pressure.

Eighty years from now, Matt is going to be on his deathbed, and one of his greatest regrets will be not getting to record Jeremy at that moment, because Matt’s done some nasty stuff but the sound Jeremy makes? That is the  _ filthiest _ moan he has ever heard in his life. That moan has warped his reality into a brand new shape.

It takes all of Matt’s willpower not to just rip off Jeremy’s pants, but instead he takes advantage of Jeremy’s thrown-back head to put his mouth at the hollow of his throat. He makes a necklace of hickeys around Jeremy’s collarbone, a collar of red turning blue, keeping his hand lightly pressing on Jeremy’s crotch the whole time. Jeremy is dead quiet but Matt can tell that he should probably call his physics professor because he’s about to prove the possibility of spontaneous human combustion.

It’s not until Jeremy’s hands go in search of something to grab and land on the back of Matt’s thighs that he finally gets a move on.

Jeremy is spreading his hands over Matt’s inner thighs, right under his ass, and Matt takes it as the invitation it is to get closer, spreading Jeremy’s legs apart. He only leaves Jeremy’s skin alone long enough to get his shirt off and then he’s back on his mission to color Jeremy blue with bruises. Jeremy, meanwhile, is tired of Matt’s bullshit and simply starts humping Matt, rubbing his jeans against Matt’s cock. The texture is worse than any tease, and Matt can’t help but groan. 

Matt relents, and runs a hand down into Jeremy’s boxers to signal that he should raise his hips because he wants to take his pants off.

Jeremy...sorta gets the hint. He raises his hips, but rather than allowing Matt to take his pants off, he glues his and Matt’s pelvises together, which makes it difficult for Matt to undo the buttons. It takes a chuckle and another tug from Matt for Jeremy to get the hint, and then Jeremy is in nothing but cotton boxer briefs and he’s moving to take those off too, but Matt stops him.

Because these things have  _ texture _ , and Matt will take revenge where he can get it.

Matt pushes Jeremy back onto the sofa and grabs Jeremy’s now fully-hard erection, setting a maddeningly slow pace. What he does can’t even count as a handjob, just slowly moving his hand at a pace of maybe eight strokes a minute. Even for sex, that’s a dirty move, and it is driving Jeremy  _ nuts _ .

“Matt,” Jeremy says. No, not says.  _ Begs. _ “Matt please, don’t let me come, I’m so close don’t let me come like this.” Jeremy tries to move his hand to Matt’s cock, but Matt won’t let him. Not yet. He has zero intention of letting Jeremy come just yet, and so he takes his hands off of Jeremy entirely, and resumes kissing him everywhere he can reach.

In response, Jeremy moves his hands up and places them firmly on Matt’s ass, fingers just barely touching Matt’s entrance. A giant shiver goes down Matt’s spine, and Jeremy smiles at Matt. He’s no longer the only one going crazy with lust here. He leans up into Matt’s ear and whispers “Where’s the lube.”

Matt smiles, and jumps—actually jumps—over to his desk. He and Kevin share a class and sometimes they need a study break, so he keeps an emergency stash in the drawer. He opens the drawer and grabs the bottle of lube, and then reaches for the condoms.

He’s out of condoms.

Matt turns back to Jeremy. “Do you have protection?” He holds up the empty box he forgot to throw away and shakes it for emphasis.

Jeremy shakes his head. Neil said he’d buy some before they met up. But instead of saying that, he raises an eyebrow. “Are you clean?”

Funny thing: the entire team had to be tested a week ago, per Abbey’s demand. He’s clean and has the paperwork to prove it. “Yes. You?”

Jeremy snorts. You don’t sleep with as many people as Jeremy does without being meticulous about the details. “Yeah. I am.”

“So...”

“So get over here and do me, Boyd.”

With a grin, Matt pours about half of the bottle on his erection and then throws it to Jeremy, who elects to use the rest on his hands.

Matt is finally stroking his cock, lathering it up as he approaches Jeremy again, slowly this time, swinging his hips in a lazy circle, putting on a show.

Jeremy responds in kind, covering his hands in lube before putting finger at his hole, pushing in, then with two fingers, three. He’s moaning like a whore and there’s someone yelling from the dorm below them, but honestly those guys should be used to it by now.

Matt kneels between Jeremy’s legs and allows himself a moment to look at Jeremy fucking himself before he bends down and places a kiss on Jeremy’s calf, then one right above that. And then more. Up his leg, into his inner thighs.

Jeremy is preparing himself for Matt to make it to his cock, except he kisses his hand instead, his hand that’s still moving inside of him, and gabs his wrist and pulls Jeremy’s fingers out. And he sucks on each finger, slow and hard, before putting both of Jeremy’s hands at his sides. He kisses Jeremy deeply, slowly.

And then he bends back down and puts his mouth to Jeremy’s entrance. 

Jeremy is  _ dying _ . His hands can’t stop moving, he’s grabbing at Matt’s hair and it’s turning into a mess of hair gel and lube and it’s honestly so disgusting but he doesn’t care because he has Matt’s tongue and two fingers up his ass and  _ he’s so _ —

And Matt stops.

Jeremy is like three seconds from actually crying. Crying actual tears. But then he has those giant hands underneath his thighs, and Matt’s eyes are staring into his, and he’s asking “Are you ready” and Jeremy just kisses him by way of response.

In one heave, Matt lifts Jeremy, brings him close, and when Jeremy locks his feet around Matt, he slowly lowers him so the tip of his cock sits at Jeremy’s entrance.

They’re still kissing when Matt bends 90 degrees to rest Jeremy on the back of the couch, and they’re still kissing as Matt pushes into Jeremy, slow and steady but always forward, and they’re still kissing as Jeremy  _ does _ cry into Matt’s mouth because he is  _ huge _ .

It takes Matt’s mind a moment to register through the haze of lust that Jeremy is saying something. He can’t stop kissing him, but he needs to hear what Jeremy is saying, so he moves his head to nibble at Jeremy’s ear, and when Jeremy is done gulping air, he finally has the ability to beg Matt to  _ move. _

Matt is more than willing to comply. He straightens up, grabs Jeremy’s thighs to keep him steady, and then he moves in, and out, and in, and out, and in out in out in outinoutinoutinout and he can’t stop, not for the life of him, and they’re both yelling this is so  _ good _ . Jeremy’s cock is throbbing, begging for stimulation, but their precautious position on the back of the couch means neither of them can spare the hands for it. The best Matt can do is move his hands in circles, rubbing Jeremy’s cheeks together and against his moving erection.   
Matt can feel himself nearing orgasm, the pressure building up up up, so he pulls out and takes a hand to jerk himself off.

Except Jeremy catches his wrist and, making full eye contact, guides him back inside

Matt is breathing heavy and his eyes are so blown he's probably taking in the entire universe at once. (Then again, he’s looking at Jeremy,which is basically the same thing.) He remains still for a moment, left in awe of the sight before him.

Jeremy tries to get Matt to kiss him again, but Matt puts a hand on Jeremy’s chest to stop him. “Not yet,” he says. He guides Jeremy’s legs to lock around his hips again, wraps his arms around Jeremy’s chest, under his shoulders, and then lifts him up and sits down normally on the couch, Jeremy facing him in his lap, his cock having not left Jeremy’s ass at any point.

Jeremy sets the pace now, though really it’s no pace at all. He’s just riding him messily, zero rhythm to it, and Matt buries his face in the hollow of Jeremy’s neck to muffle his shout as he comes. Jeremy can feel himself being filled up and doesn’t stop moving, making Matt breathless from overstimulation. He wraps his arms around Matt’s neck and kisses him deeply.

Jeremy’s cock rubs against both of their stomachs, and Jeremy hisses, and Matt remembers that he hadn’t let Jeremy get off yet. He’s about to stroke it when a voice to his left says “Well now you’re just being greedy.”

They both turn their heads sharply to see Neil sitting on the bar stool, naked and hard and stroking himself with the last of the lube that Jeremy doesn’t even remember dropping. Matt has zero idea how long he’s been there, but he assumes it’s been a good while. “Hey,” Neil says, turning to Jeremy. 

Jeremy supposed the ability to act completely nonplussed in the face of highly sexual situation is just a prerequisite of being a fox. Somehow, he manages to say hi back through the pressure in his head. His hair is plastered to his forehead and his skin is bright pink where it isn’t bruising purple. “Sorry, I know we had plans, I just got...ah... _ ah! _ ” he gets a bit sidetracked at Matt hitting his prostate again.

Matt idly wonders if maybe he should let Jeremy off of him, but in the end decides against it. Better not make a mess of the couch.

(Yes, that’s the explanation he’s going with.)

Neil smiles. “Trust me, I get it. But how about I finish you off? We had plans, and by the look of you we can stil make good of them.” He points to Jeremy’s cock, still unattended. Jeremy nods, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and Matt grins, nodding along.

Neil walks over to the couch, coming up behind Matt. He nibbles on his ear, whispers “Lie him down for me please.”

To hell with the couch. Matt obeys, pulling Jeremy down and sideways so he’s lying down on the couch face up. Jeremy whines when Matt finally pulls out, and Matt groans a little bit too.   
But Neil is there to squeeze Matt’s thigh and smile at him, a promise for later, before moving on to Jeremy.

Spent, Matt sits back onto the couch opposite, and watches his cum leak out of Jeremy’s ass as Neil climbs on top of him. As he takes Jeremy’s hand and inserts it into his own ass, finger by finger, stretching him out. As Jeremy, who Matt doesn’t think is even lucid anymore, drags Neil down onto his cock, and Neil rides him for all he’s worth.   
Neil creates a rhythm: back onto Jeremy, forward into his hand. Back, forward, back, forward. Jeremy is gasping for air, but Neil is laughing, smiling, saying “Yes baby, perfect.”

Matt starts stroking himself again. He doesn’t even think it’ll do anything, he’s so spent, but he can’t look at the scene before him and  _ not _ do something.

Jeremy is gasping for air, and Neil is laughing between moans. His movements are turning frantic, losing their rhythm, focusing on jerking himself off. Jeremy, for his part, seems to finally remember that he has hands and grabs onto Neil, fucking up into him.

Matt will never,  _ ever _ , forget the nearly identical moans they let out when they come at the same time.

They stop moving, Neil basically flopping on top of Jeremy, not caring about the stickiness or even about getting Jeremy to pull out. Jeremy, for his part, looks partially dead. He’s staring at nothing, breathing quietly, not moving. After a minute, Neil kisses him under his chin, and he lets out a deep groan, interrupted by tired laughter. Neil laughs with him, a higher-pitched thing, but more in control. Matt himself can’t help but chuckle.

Neil kisses Jeremy again, on the mouth this time. “Go to sleep, baby. We’ll catch up later.” Matt doesn’t think Jeremy even heard that second part, because he’s out cold immediately. Neil disentangles himself from Jeremy. He walks to Matt (as much as he  _ can _ walk), places his hands on Matt’s shoulders, and pulls him down for a long kiss. “That was very rude of you,” Neil says between kisses. “Stealing Jeremy from me like that.”

“You were there for half of that,” Matt counters, picking Neil up bridal style so he can kiss him more comfortably. He rubs a hand underneath Neil’s cheeks and thighs, feeling the slickness there. “You could’ve stopped that at any time. But you didn’t. You didn’t,” Matt pulls back, smiles smugly, and kisses Neil on the nose. “Because you liked what you saw.”

Neil hums. “Not the point, Matthew.”

“Of course not.” He’s still smug. “How I make it up to you?”

“Well,” Neil says, turning to look back at Jeremy’s sleeping form. “I did only get to see  _ half _ of that. So I’m thinking we all get some rest, and then see if we can improve on the next round.”


End file.
